


Don't Miss

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Avenger Reader, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Clint Barton, Brainwashing, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Everyone lies, F/M, Father Clint Barton, Light Angst, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury Lies, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Clint Barton, Reader-Insert, and shes badass, but he also has a family, but legal, clint barton has an adopted daughter, just get with it, not really a lot of angst tbh, reader is basically the same age with the maximoff, turn off your brain and youll get it i promise, whatever that may be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: Clint has always been worried about his daughter. She may be one of the top agents of Shield and someone he personally trained for years, but being an upcoming candidate for the avengers while sporting her kind of reckless attitude, his worries only increased. But it might've been all for nothing when she was captured by Hydra. Or was she?
Relationships: Dad!Clint Barton & Daughter!Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Don't Miss

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long. I tired to incorporate as much of the request as i can and yeah, enjoy~~
> 
> Request by @Luvs2Read : Clint x daughter reader? Where on a mission gone wrong she's assumed dead but really she got taken by Hydra. Then some years later when the Avengers are on mission, she comes face to face with her family (the Avengers) but she's not the same before she was kidnapped. (Kind of like the situation Bucky was in)

"I'll be fine, daddddd..."

"There's no need to worry about me. I know what I'm doing," [Y/N] reasoned out, borderline whining at this point. She just can't believe she was getting scolded before suiting up. She was too old for this shit.

"Oh yeah? You keep saying that but your shots have been straying farther and farther away from the targets," Clint nagged as he followed her not too far behind, his voice echoing unpleasantly against the gym walls.

"That's on purpose."

"Really?"

"All part of the act!"

That's when the man stopped and crossed his arms in front of his chest and started, "right. On purpose. Okay."

[Y/N] turned around as she sighed, no longer able to stomach the sarcasm lacing her father's tone.

"Fine," she groaned, chucking her thumb behind her. "Go ask Pietro."

The man in the background almost stumbled over his own feet at the mere mention of his name, suddenly included in an argument he wanted no part of.

"He's been with me all this time these past few weeks," [Y/N] confidently pointed out, knowing he'll back her up. All the while Clint stared him down, daring him to say anything as he came closer.

"He knows what I'm doing," she reassured, mirroring his gestures, crossing her own arms over her chest.

"Oh really?" Clint blankly raised his brows, completely unimpressed.

"I'm not really sure you're pointing out what you wanted to."

Pietro cringed as he got behind [Y/N], knowing full well not to miss the bite hidden in another man's words.

"I'm keeping neutral on this one, princesa, thanks," he gingerly muttered, sending a somewhat cheeky yet apologetic smile over her shoulder.

"Flip-flop," [Y/N] gritted under her breath, giving him the side-eye as Pietro just backed away from the chaos.

"[Y/N]." Clint placed his hand on her shoulder, straight-face as he was about to impart his parental guidance.

"In all your years of training with Shield, I expected that you, _at least_ , take a page from my book and... learn how to make a passable excuse for incompetence."

[Y/N] immediately swatted the patronizing hand away. "Why don't you just kick me in the face while you're at it, dad."

[Y/N] squinted her eyes, staring her father down, trying to will him to just let it go.

On the other hand, Clint just continued to stay still, unmoved. He had already been down this road more times that he could count. He had been present in the entirety of [Y/N]'s teenage years after all.

Once she realized there was no getting through with him, [Y/N] sighed, defeated, knowing she can never compete with his stubbornness.

"Look, this one is easy," [Y/N] explained slowly, her hands clamped together as she let out an excruciatingly forced smile. "Because if it weren't, don't you think they would've sent one of you guys with me?" 

"She's got a point."

"Who asked you?" Clint snapped, side-glaring the man who was still comfortably hiding behind his daughter.

"Dad," she called again, this time more desperate. She couldn't bear to lose this mission, especially not with this reason. It was already waiting for her and time was ticking. This had to be solved now.

Clint pursed his lips together, trying to find it in himself to say no. But instead, he sighed, "fine."

"Fine, do it." He ran a hand down his face, frustrated that it still ended like this.

"Just make sure to visit your mom afterwards on your way back," he muttered, knowing he was beat. "She worries about you."

[Y/N] almost rolled her eyes, a weird mixture of touched and annoyed.

"I know what to do..." she trailed before coming up and wrapping her arms around him, knowing in her heart what her father's true intentions are.

"Try not to fail this mission on purpose."

Not too long after that, Clint saw her off, solemnly watching as the quinjet left, feeling as if it was the first day of school again. Maybe a tad bit worse than that. But just like kindergarten, he couldn't seem to leave.

"She off already?" Natasha asked as she stood next to him, facing the same empty sky as he was. 

"Yeah."

Natasha hummed, knowing full well of Clint's parental instincts. "[Y/N]'s been getting better lately. This keeps up and the avengers may be welcoming a new member."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Adopted may be the case with his dearest oldest daughter, [Y/N], but she was better than any blood he ever had (don't tell his wife).

It was only a few years before he met Natasha. He was just recently recruited by SHIELD, barely even past his probation period when he saw her, a little orphaned girl who'd bite any hand that tries to feed her, or do anything to her in that matter.

So, naturally, being the person he is, Clint took her in; and it was the best decision of his life.

Clint does admit he isn't really grade-A dad material, especially at that age. But seeing how great his [Y/N] grew up to be, an independent mentally stable adult, he might actually have a knack for this parenting thing.

So one can only imagine how broken he was when they told him [Y/N] was captured just hours after she left him.

Apparently, the hostages and her whole team got out safe. But she couldn't hold everyone off. The stupid little thing bit more than she could chew.

It's been three months since he last saw her. No news. And he's barely hanging on.

* * *

"Clint." He heard just as he let the arrow fly.

His eyes never strayed from the target and he drew back and got another arrow from his side and aimed. He released, his focus barely faltering as he reached for the next one.

"Clint."

Natasha's eyes deviated towards the target planted a few meters away as she walked closer and closer towards the man, clenching her jaw as she saw none of the arrows had even came close to the mark.

The man was about to reach for another arrow when she placed her hand on his stretched out arm, effectively snapping Clint out of his daze. "Nat."

"What are you doing?"

"I was just-" his eyes flickered to his bow, unable to look Natasha in the eyes, "-just practicing."

The woman held in a sigh, knowing better than to add to the flames, especially with her friend's current state. But this was just something he had the right to know. "You're gonna want to see this."

Clint's heart almost skipped a beat. He rose his head to her. "What's wrong?"

* * *

"Why are all your faces like that?" Clint complained just as he sat down on his chair, eyeing down every single one of his teammates around the table who all stopped talking once he arrived. Even without them saying anything, he could already feel the bad news.

With that, Tony cleared his throat, shifting his weight in his seat, knowing there was no use to stalling it any further. "Now that we're all here, let's start the meeting."

They all stared at the screen materializing in the middle of the table. Steve's video call finally started with Sam and Bucky behind him, quietly attending the meeting too as he routinely went through the standard reports that Clint mostly muted out.

_"We've been monitoring this hydra facility down east that was a tip from one of our agents."_

_"We just came back from that very facility and neutralized the threat. But we knew it couldn't possibly be that easy."_

"Steve had increased their perimeters since the last mission and luckily got into some recovered security tapes." Natasha leaned towards Clint, silently telling him to listen to this part. But the man was not convinced.

Clint leaned towards the table, more annoyed than interested. "And?"

They all visibly quiet down. Tony couldn't bring himself to watch Clint now. Wanda averted her eyes, letting them fall to the floor. Vision simply closed his mouth as he felt his voice disappear. Natasha was the only one that kept eye contact with Clint, but even she couldn't say anything. Even Steve seemed uneasy through the screen.

Pietro who was sitting on Clint's other side just went ahead with it. "They found [Y/N]."

Clint's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. His heart was suddenly beating hard against his ears and before he knew it, he was on his feet. "Where."

"Clint."

He slammed his hands down the table, making everyone flinch at the impact. "Where! Show me! What the hell are you guys waiting for!"

"Where's [Y/N]!?"

Clint panted, not even realizing he was out of breath. He helplessly glanced at his peers who only held pity in their eyes. In a last attempt, his eyes flicked towards his side.

"Tasha, what i-"

"You need to sit down."

He suddenly stopped. Natasha's tone was too firm to be taken lightly. He wanted to keep asking; he had too many questions. _Where is she? Why wasn't she here? If they knew where she was, then why the hell are they not doing anything?_ There was just too many.

Begrudgingly, he sat back down, fists and jaw still tightly clenched. His body was visibly shaking. He was barely holding out.

Once Natasha saw it fit, she looked over to Steve at the screen who immediately started the tape.

The screen was enveloped by a grainy video, its date and coordinates flashing on the corner, most likely that it was taken from a tapped camera. It showed a barely lit forest trail, abandoned at the dead of night. It didn't take long before a group of heavily armed men passed by, quiet as a mouse. They were all big and burly, masked and heavily armed. But what truly stood out was the person they were encircling, making them seem tiny in comparison of their peers.

The guard next to them tapped their shoulder and pointed directly to the camera before they instantly drew back their bow and aimed their weapon. The clip untimely ended as the arrow made impact, now showing a cracked and blackened screen, rendering the whole room to a deafening silence.

Just from the shape of the person alone, they could tell that it was a woman, one that was armed with a bow and arrow. Her mouth was covered by a mask, but that silhouette was all to familiar; it couldn't not be her.

"No. No no no no no," Clint chanted out of shock, shaking his head at the empty screen. "That's not [Y/N]."

Clint's eyes flickered desperately around the table, the corners of his lips turning up as his mind forced to think of it as some kind of sick joke. It just wasn't possible. "That-that can't be-"

"Friday," Tony called out, letting his eyes fall to the table, anxiously tapping his fingertips on the surface, knowing he couldn't look his friend in the eye right now.

_"Yes, boss."_

" _Commencing facial recognition,_ " the AI announced just before facial lines appeared on the enlarged screenshot of the video, covering the facial structure of the woman on the screen. Thousands of faces popped up as it scanned every possible fit in a matter of seconds and only until a headshot of [Y/N] appeared next to the picture was when Clint's nightmare has been realized.

_"[Y/N] Barton, confirmed."_

Clint felt his knees weaken. If he wasn't sitting down then he would've certainly fallen to the floor.

He was shaking. His brain couldn't wrap itself around what was happening. His fingers ran cold as he felt his eyes water. "What did they do to her?" Clint whispered as he hunched over, holding his hands over his head.

Silence enveloped the whole room, dampening the already solemn atmosphere. Only Tony's constant tapping on the table could be heard. But even then, that wasn't enough. "You guys going to tell him or do I?" Tony snapped.

Clint raised his head again, close to tears as he glanced up to the screen. "Steve, what is- what did they- who are they-?"

Steve's brows furrowed as he helplessly watched his friend break down. _"I'm sorry, Barton. I don't have the answer-"_

 _"The ones with her, they're-"_ Bucky started from behind him, his throat hoarse and weak _. "That's a death squad."_

They all turned to the man on the screen, not only because of his words but him in general. Bucky who was quiet from the very beginning finally spoke out. Sam worriedly glanced towards the man. He knew Bucky was already too involved as it is.

Steve glanced back, obviously never having heard of this before. _"Buck, are you sure-"_

 _"I recognize them,"_ Bucky continued, no doubt staring straight at the screenshot projected. His stare was cold and blank. _"They're only ever used for undercover assassination missions."_

 _"But they're not the snipers,"_ Bucky cleared. _"They're only trained for destabilizing via close range combat. They're basically just escorts for the one conducting the mission."_

"What does _that_ got anything to do [Y/N]?!" Clint complained, annoyed that no one was giving him a straight answer. This was the last thing he needed right now. They just all keep going on and on in circl-

_"They're in charge of her."_

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

If anyone was truly close to Clint, then they'd know how much of a softie that asshole actually is. 

He was understanding, thoughtful and forgiving when he had to be. Everyone knew that. Everyone bore witness to that. That was one of his strengths.

He'd keep his distance and even purposely forget certain details if it'd help the person. Clint was that kind of friend. He wasn't one to hold something against a person, especially when they've done steps to better themselves.

But he just couldn't stop asking Pietro and Wanda questions, no matter how personal they were. Not that the twins weren't willing to answer. But they could only answer so much until they know it no longer helps.

"Hey, Pietro," Clint muttered, his eyes glazed as they stare off to the walls of the quinjet.

The man swallowed, pausing from the video chat he was having with his sister to turn towards the archer. "Yeah?"

"When Hydra got to you and Wanda, how much pain did they put you through?"

The twins shared a wary glance through the screen. Pietro already knew what his sister was telling him. But as much as Wanda wanted to plead him to stop entertaining Clint's pity parade, it wasn't like anything else was going to help. They knew that that if Barnes were here, he'd be the one getting this type of treatment from Clint.

"I can't speak for everyone..." he trailed, trying to find the right words. "But it wasn't fun."

Clint nodded, letting all that sink in. There was just too many to think about. They weren't dealing with just novice kidnappers. It was Hydra, and it's been common knowledge that the avengers and Hydra don't really see eye to eye, especially since it's been their top priority of eliminating Hydra's hold on the world.

With that much in mind, it would be a miracle if they wouldn't take out all that anger on [Y/N], a prized shield agent and an upcoming avenger. Who knows what they did to her to make her turn to that.

Because there was just no way his stubbornly courageous daughter would just turn over and willingly bare her neck against the enemy. That wasn't the woman he raised.

"Do you think you can do anything to her, Wanda?"

Clint's eyes landed on Wanda on the screen, who seemed to be mirroring the pain she could sense in his tone. "Can you fix her when we get her back?"

Wanda opened her mouth before she just clenched her jaw tight, trying hard to give him the answer he needed.

_"I haven't done it before, but I can try."_

"Will she even remember me?"

"She will," Pietro reassured, more sure of that than anything. "If anyone's going to get through to her, it'll probably be you."

"She'll remember."

"She better," Clint spat, his hand reaching back to his quiver. "Because if she doesn't listen... I have this-"

Pietro's confusion only spiked once Clint pulled the object from its place. "An arrow?"

"Taser arrow," Clint cleared, pointedly ignoring Pietro's alarmed expression. He just continued to twist the arrow in between his fingers; his eyes glossed over as he toyed with the weapon as if it didn't hold enough energy to disable a large cow.

"She always did say she could take it."

* * *

As they landed nearby, everyone was on high alert. The only mission in their heads was a search and rescue: just find [Y/N], get her and get out.

Only a small amount of people had been summoned for this top secret mission. It was too delicate that the rest of the avengers were all exclusively in the avengers tower, holding a very public party to ward off any suspicions.

Pietro was just added in case things get too out-of-control and become time-sensitive.

Clint would've never gotten in this mission if Natasha hadn't stepped down to let him take the role. If she didn't, he would've forced himself in anyway.

They were on their way to the described location. A tip was sent that there was a person of interest to Hydra close by and it was very likely that they would be assassinated. And by luck, they were here for the one pulling the trigger. Pietro called it: killing a bird with two stones.

They waited and waited until deep into the night. They had already secured the location of that person and there was no way anyone was going to get there without coming through them first.

Once a dark armored van had arrived near the location, they knew they had it. They made no haste, tailing the car on foot, careful of every action. Their weapons were all deployed, ready for ambush.

When the people inside started to get off, a certain figure had them frozen in their tracks.

That was her, that was his [Y/N].

Clint couldn't hide his anger. She was right there. And she was muzzled like a dog.

He had his sight trained directly on the man next to her. He kept pushing her, forcing her to keep walking and faster. [Y/N] wasn't even fighting it, eyes glazed and fully submissive.

He could hear his teammates' voice in his ear, most likely going over the plan one more time. But all he could focus on was his daughter being led by these pieces of shit. Who knows what they've done to her to make her act like that?

Clint ground his teeth together, his shoulders stiffening up. Before he knew it, Pietro's warnings had breezed through him as his fingers had already let go the arrow.

It hit the tree in front of [Y/N], alerting both squads and rendering Clint to a shock. _He missed_.

After that, their surroundings turned to a complete battlefield.

The two teams were exchanging gunfire, trying to overpower the other. It didn't take long before the enemy started to realize they were at a disadvantage and started to pull back. But that on its own enraged Clint even more. They weren't getting away.

He ran after the men, his team following closely behind.

The masked man on [Y/N]'s side pulled her by the arm, manhandling her face to show her their location and he pointed, Clint's eyes locking with hers.

Without another second, her hand reached back to her quiver and and pulled out two arrows.

And before he knew it, her arrows flew, flying directly towards them in stifling speeds.

Clint let himself fall flat to the ground, dodging just in time. But, unfortunately, the one behind him wasn't so lucky.

Pietro had fallen, the arrows now embedded deep in his chest.

Clint's eyes widened as his feet acted before his brain could. He immediately ran towards Pietro's spot, ignoring the deafening sounds of gunshots in the background. He instinctively checked the man's wounds, letting himself breathe when he realized it wasn't that serious.

Another agent came towards them, no question spitting out something he should be listening to. He couldn't hear him. He couldn't even focus on Pietro who was taking deep breaths below him. There was only thing he could think of. But when Clint lifted his head to look for her, she was already gone.

* * *

As they got back to the tower, Pietro was immediately rolled to the medical bay.

"You got to stop doing this," Clint seethed, helping the other medical professionals to push the bed towards the ER. Even when doused with his own blood and with arrows protruding through his chest, the bastard just couldn't remove that smug smile off of his face.

"This time it wasn't on purpose," he laughed before he groaned out, doubling down in pain, immediately regretting it.

He coughed, his teeth staining red with his own blood. He opened his eyes just to look at Clint's worried face. His vision was already blurring but his inherent need to get the last word out rose above all.

"You shouldn't have dodged it."

With that, Pietro was wheeled past the doors of the surgery room, the lights atop the doors lit up as the doctors immediately went to their jobs.

Clint really should've been more concerned. But he didn't have much time to think about Pietro. He just realized something.

* * *

"I wasn't able to get close to her."

"Maybe if I did, she'd already be home with us," Clint murmured as he pursed his lips, deep in thought.

Clint couldn't stop pacing back and forth, his mind too filled to be taking this sitting down. Everyone who was around the room was still in their formal wear, rushing as Clint called for an emergency meeting as soon as he got back. Only Vision and Wanda weren't present, excusing themselves to visit Pietro in his room who was already recovering. They were all quiet, understandingly worn out from the party and from listening to Clint murmur to himself for almost an hour until he tires out.

"She hesitated," Clint gasped as he finally came to the conclusion, suddenly filled with a newfound hope.

"You know I'm right." He turned around to find his teammates who were more worried and unconvinced than he was. But they just weren't paying attention enough. "You saw that clip!"

Natasha resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, her eyes were already throbbing from watching that damned body cam footage over and over. "We did, Clint, and we still don't get your point-"

"I know my [Y/N]," Clint pressed on, "I taught her everything she knows. She can try but she couldn't have possibly make that mistake, especially if she's brainwashed."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, still unsure of it all.

"[Y/N]'s smart. She knows which arrow to use for every situation even better than I can." He sauntered towards the screen, playing the video one more time, pointing at the figure. "She could've even used a bomb or a missile to take out all of us. I'm sure she had one in that quiver. But she didn't."

"But instead, she used precision arrows that avoided everything but still looked deadly." Clint paused the clip, stopping right when Pietro got shot, showing exactly where the arrows landed.

"If she really wanted it, even with that normal arrow, Maximoff would be dead, no matter how fast he goes."

"Or at least in a much horrible state than that," Clint ended, looking over the crowd as they all stared.

They've seen [Y/N] land outrageous targets even at her worst day. It wasn't that unbelievable. It may just be hopeful words of a desperate parent but they just couldn't bring themselves to disagree. He had a point.

"My daughter is still in there."

* * *

This was bad, like seriously bad. She really hoped they haven't caught up yet. Because at this point, especially with how long she's milked it, her Auntie Nat is really going to kill her when she finds out.

Admittedly, this wasn't her best idea. But then again, it wasn't as if she had any great ideas as of late.

But this one, this one could do a lot of good than harm. She only needs more time.

"Soldier," the man entered with a heavily armed entourage. The doors behind him locked as they all surrounded her.

The man, judging from his attire, seemed to be of high import. Not that [Y/N] really cared. He only ever looked down on her. "Mission report."

"Mission status: failed," she croaked as she stared straight off to space, not daring to look him in the eye, "failed to eliminate the determined targets."

[Y/N] resisted clearing her throat, it's been weeks since her last drink of water. The only reason she hasn't succumbed to dehydration yet was because of the IV bags they routinely inject her with. She wasn't in any position to complain anyway.

She was deep in her thoughts, insulting the people around her harshly in her mind when she was suddenly hit across the face by a heavy hand.

[Y/N], who was now facing the other side of the room, remained in her position for a moment before slowly sitting back upright. _Chill, [Y/N]._

The man in uniform grunted, most likely fighting the need to throw a tantrum before he turned back to face her again. His face contorted in a deep frown, fists clenched tight as if he wanted to vent his anger out on her. "Reason, soldier! GIVE ME THE REASON!"

"Multiple hostile threats interrupted the arival to the destination."

"THREA-?"

"It was the avengers, si-"

"SHUT UP!"

The man boomed, his cold voice echoing brutally against the dirty concrete walls, a definite hint of fear trembling in his voice.

"Didn't I _carefully_ advise everyone _not_ to sAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF HER!"

Before the person could apologize or say anything to save himself, the man had already punched him in the gut. [Y/N] fought the urge to cringe. _That's got to hurt._

Before [Y/N] could even ready herself or move on from wanting to laugh, a gunshot echoed through the room, followed by the sound of something dragging across the floor. _And that guy's dead, okay._

"Soldier," the man panted, looking down, no wonder gazing at the mess he made on the floor.

"Yes."

His attention snapped back at her, scowling, no wonder sizing her down.

"Did you know them?"

"No."

The man walked closer, his gun pointing downwards as he continued to make his way towards her.

"Do you know who you shot?"

"Hostile threat." _Baby boy speedster_.

The man raised his weapon, nearing the gun eerily close to her face, letting it slide down her cheek, settling the mouth by her jawline, almost daring her to say the wrong thing. She could feel the nasty heat emanating of its barrel burning her skin.

"Do you know who _you_ are."

[Y/N] blinked, her pupils shaking as confusion slowly overtook her face. The man merely watched her as her stature slowly begin collapse.

"I- I-" _that's right, [Y/N], cmon, bring it home,_ "I'm... Soldier..."

[Y/N] remained still, yet her eyes held absolute uncertainty, vulnerability almost. _Please bite it. Please, please bite it. I didn't got trained by my Acting Coach Aunt Nat for nothing._

The man came closer and closer until their faces were only inches apart. His eyes glared down at her blank ones as she kept completely still, wanting to look as broken as she could.

He hummed. "Put her back in the blender." _Ah, fuck._

"It's better to be sure." _Fuck you._

The man let the gun fall to the ground before grabbing [Y/N]'s face with both hands.

"They took one of ours and I'll be damned if they take you too."

"You're ours now," he whispered.

With that, he reached closer and pressed a sloppy kiss on the cheek before caressing her neck, a sick expression churning in his eyes. "Our _new_ soldier."

_Okay, I'm gonna kill you first._

[Y/N] stayed completely still and unresponsive as everyone around her started to prepare the machine. Unbeknownst to these Hydra idiots, she was readying herself for another treatment, reminding herself who she was and how a few bolts won't change that. She could always take it. This was nothing.

They pushed a mouth guard pass her lips, securing her limbs to the chair. They were mumbling about multiple things, even the machines were noisy as hell, reminding her that the next couple of hours would be total hell. She tried to numb out her body right then and there. _This was nothing._

Just when the headpiece had been lowered to her temple and her hands were already clenching on the armrests of the seat, a faint explosion resonated against the walls. [Y/N] was convinced it was only her and that it was most likely the fear when gravel from above fell to her lap.

"What's that?" The commander inquired, being the first one to move. He turned towards his panic-stricken peers who have yet to utter a word. "What's happening?"

He glanced upwards, only to be forced down his knees by another explosion, this time much stronger, even loosening up [Y/N]'s restraints as it shook her violently against the cold metal. She was this close to redecorating the floors with another fluid.

"What the fuck was that?!" The man yelled.

The men in front of the machines had finally snapped out of it. Their fingers shook as they typed as fast as they could, the others shouting different commands into their mics, the videos on the screen constantly changing until one of the just stopped.

"Sir, the gates..." The man gasped, eyes widening at the screens.

"It's been breached."

Now, that was something [Y/N] didn't expect. _A third party, who knew?_

The commander pushed the man out of the way, staring at the screens himself, watching as chaos erupted upon his territory. _Let's see how you like it._ "What- what about the force fields?"

"That too, sir."

"What? How?! The front defenses cannot be possibly that eas- HOW CAN THEY BE OVERPOWERED?!"

"Sir... it's the avengers." [Y/N]'s heart fell to her stomach. _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_

That must've set off sirens in the man's head, because his face immediately hardened. He calmed quickly, stepping away from the controls as he fixed his posture, finally looking like a sane man-in-charge. "...no time."

"Transfer every critical information into those drives," he ordered. "Make sure to wipe everything you can't."

"The rest of you, assume proper protocol and get to your stations. Everyone on high alert."

With that, everyone worked their own pace, the agents were too engrossed in their work, more than half of those armed men left the room. Nobody was even paying attention to [Y/N] anymore. None of them noticed that her arms were no longer strapped in.

"How are they holding on?"

"Poorly, sir," the agent admitted, already sounding short of hope. "My contact isn't even replying anymore."

The man was obviously getting more and more restless, watching the cameras on the screen switch to different quadrants, showing their defenses quickly be defeated one by one. At this point, they needed a miracle.

"What are you all standing in here for?!" The man turned, shouting at all the remaining armed guards. "GET OUT AND KILL THEM!"

"We should leave now, commander," the main guard whispered to his ear to the sound of the other agents shuffling out of the room. "Before it's too late..."

The man didn't even need to reply because he knew it was true. It was only a matter of time before they reach here too. And if they get too close, it'll already be over.

The agent by the screens finally pulled out the drive from the port, handing it over to his superior. "This is it, sir."

"Good." The man took it, grabbing the gun from his guard's side and aiming it at [Y/N]'s head.

"Soldier, escort me out of here." Escort you, my ass

With that, everyone's head snapped towards her direction as her hand flew to her mouth. "Ah, shit, I said that out loud, huh?"

Before the man could pull the trigger, [Y/N] already kicked the weapon out of his hands.

It may be because of the shock or that most of the armed guards had already left the room, but [Y/N] had managed to diffuse the situation rather quickly, even having the chance to add an extra punch here and there. It was totally just to be sure and she had absolutely no other motives.

She happened to glance at the gun in her hand and then at the useless commander knocked out in the ground. "No one would know..." [Y/N] whispered to herself, pointing the barrel at his head. her finger grazing over the trigger before ultimately sighing.

"Damn it." She hated having limits.

She was about to run out when she stopped in her tracks. She turned back and stuck all the drives on the tables into her pockets before running out of the room.

With only a pistol and her brain cells in toll, [Y/N] navigated her way out of the facility. Luckily, she hasn't met any agents on the way.

She turned the next hallway only to hear a crash behind her. [Y/N] quickly turned and aimed her weapon at the direction only to be met by air.

"Hey, _princesa_."

[Y/N] flinched as she turned around in haste, and to her relief, she found a familiar smug face staring back at her. "Piet..."

Pietro smiled, walking towards the woman with his arms crossed. "You've caused quite the trouble, y'know."

[Y/N] couldn't resist the laugh erupting from her chest as relief washed through her. "I don't want to hear that from you, ever."

Pietro laughed, reaching forward to brush her hair from her face, only to see the bruises by her temple and cheek, accompanied by a cut lip. The smile on his face slowly disappeared as the realization set in. His eyes flickered to hers, only to find them still shining bright but the exhaustion in them was clear as day.

Pietro blinked, clearing his throat and his mind, shaking off all those thoughts.

"I hope you don't mind, princesa, but we don't have time for this."

Before she could say nothing, Pietro reached down, hooking one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. She secured her hold around his neck before the speedster sped off.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Clint asked for the hundredth time through the comms.

They have been fighting for about an hour and none of them has found [Y/N] yet. The enemies had already been neutralized and most of them have already been taken care of. All this but still no sight of his daughter.

"Did someone order a Barton? Extra saved?"

Clint turned around, his heart dropping the moment he saw that face. He dropped his bow as he ran at a dead sprint toward the two. Pietro let [Y/N] down seconds before Clint engulfed her in his arms."[Y/N]!"

"Oh god," Clint murmured to himself, clutching his daughter tight to his chest, closing his eyes, this close to tearing up.

[Y/N] hugged him back, finally letting all guard down, only now realizing how much she had missed her dad. It had been too long since she felt this safe.

Clint pulled away, his eyes immediately widening once he saw what were on his daughter's face.

"What's this?" Clint's eyes started to dart on the places all over her body, seeing multiple cuts and bruises peppered on her exposed skin.

"I'm fine, dad," [Y/N] breathed out, face mushed by his hands as he continued to scan her for more injuries.

"Fine, my ass," he grunted, his blood boiling at the thought of his [Y/N] getting tortured by these Hydra bastards. "Who did this?"

Clint glanced back to the direction of the facility and [Y/N] pulled him right back before he could think of anything else. "I already took care of it, I promise," she reassured, having no intention of spending more time in there than she had to.

"Good," Clint huffed in relief, nodding off. "Now, let's get home."

"Hold on." Clint stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, the winds around them started to change.

Tony flew down, his helmet lifting up as he raised his head to the direction of the additional quintet that just passed him. "Who's that? Are we expecting back-up?"

Steve shook his head. "I didn't call for back-up."

The familiar-looking aircraft soon landed near them. Their confusions only stacked higher when they recognized the man who step out.

"Fury?" Clint walked towards the ex-director, puzzled out of his mind. As far as they know, he was never informed about this whole mission.

"What are you doing he-"

"Agent Barton," Fury called just as he passed Clint, not even sparing him a single glance, and instead, he stopped right on front of [Y/N].

"How was it?"

[Y/N] raised her head, posture perfect as she smirked. "Mission successful."

"It ended prematurely but I was able to successfully infiltrate 6 Hydra bases, 7 if you include this one, and I managed to secure your features of interest."

[Y/N] dug out the hard drives from her pockets before handing them over to Fury. "Here's everything you need... and then some."

Fury gave the drives a quick once over, unable to hide his surprise at her success. He hummed, "good job, Agent Barton."

"Just doing my job, sir." [Y/N] cleared her throat before nodding towards the others. "May I?"

"Proceed."

With permission, [Y/N] turned towards the person who has been burning a hole through her skull.

"Hi, dad." [Y/N] cheekily smiled as she faced Clint. But her father didn't have the luxury of appreciating it when he was already getting red in the face.

"You fucking asshat," Clint whispered through his teeth.

"Okay okay, before you try to murder me." [Y/N] shrugged. "It was all part of the mission."

"Okay, admittedly, at first, it wasn't," [Y/N] corrected herself as she continued to confess. "I was actually captured. But then what I saw in there was too much to pass up."

"FIRST RULE I TAUGHT YOU, [Y/N]!" Clint screamed as [Y/N] cringed at the sudden raise of voice. "FIRST RULE!"

"YOUR LIFE ALWAYS COMES FIRST!"

"I know, I know." [Y/N] nodded, brows heavily knitted together. "But the back-up I manage to flag down had the exact same thought so..."

Clint's jaw slackened as he realized what happened, his gaze falling towards the unapologetic ex-director. "You knew..."

"You knew _exactly_ where my daughter was," Clint seethed, teeth grinding, eyes trained on the man who watched him with blank eyes.

"And you told her to stay in that hellhole. "

"Agent Barton stumbled upon a goldmine of information that is game changer for everyone involved. She had the instinct of a true intelligence agent and outstandingly acted upon it," Fury stated as if it was the simplest fact in the world.

"If anything, you could learn something from her."

With one last glance at [Y/N], Fury nodded. "Good job, Agent Barton."

"Thank you sir," she muttered as the man quickly made his leave, already having what he came for.

"That's two good jobs..."

"I did so good he forgot he already told me." [Y/N] smugly muttered as the quinjet made its quick departure, side-eyeing her dad and Pietro who could just watch the whole thing unfold, unable to hide her childish smirk.

"You, come here." Clint started to walk towards her, making her step back in fear of her dad's rage. "Dad!"

"I already told you I'm-"

She was about to make a run for it when Clint wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you were dead."

"Or worse and you were just-"

"Oh, dad." [Y/N] just chuckled, hugging him back, knowing how much he needed this. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss this. "What could be worse than dead?"

"Don't you get smart with me."

Clint pulled back. "That's the whole reason why we're in this mess in the first place."

[Y/N] raised a finger as she opened her mouth to retort but, she couldn't bring herself to lie. "Fair."

Clint shook his head at his daughter in disbelief. There was not even an inch of remorse on her face.

"But seriously, how did you even manage to pull that off?"

"To be honest, I didn't think I would."

"Once they captured me, thought I fucked up too much, especially when they hooked me up on this electric chair." [Y/N] widened her eyes, nodding. "You know it, it was one of those chairs Bucky once told us about."

[Y/N] placed her hands on her hips, feeling the shiver go down her spine at the thought, "Oh, it stung. Like a motherfucker."

"Thought it was endgame for me right there."

"But I realized what they were trying to do once they keep saying soldier this, and soldier that," [Y/N] continued, "though lucky for me, I met some of the most incompetent sons of bitches to ever grace the earth and they fell for one of _oldest_ tricks in the book."

"They thought I had absolutely no endurance and shit. Just a few hours of mild shock therapy and fake drooling amd they already thought I'm down under. It was nothing compared to what I put myself through in my daily training," she complained, understandably offended. Just one session with her Aunt Nat's electric batons was nothing compared to that.

"If anything, I was offended that they thought I was already wiped," [Y/N] sneered. Her ego took quite a hit because of that. She was an avengers candidate for God's sake.

"But they were convinced and I wanted it to work in my favor so..." [Y/N] shrugged before smirking triumphantly. "Here we are."

"And to think," [Y/N] laughed, an odd sense of pride washing over her, "you told me poking my nose in someone else's businesses will never result in anything good. "

Clint opened his mouth, taken back by that story. So many things could've gone wrong, and yet, here she was, standing victoriously. Clint didn't know if this was dumb luck or if his daughter might have already surpassed him in every area imaginable.

"Well, that's-"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, my bad."

"I admit..." Clint paused, glancing at his daughter, before he let out a snort, hand coming up to ruffle her hair. "You did good, kid."

"But even then, you have no idea how worried we were about you. You could've really gotten hurt."

[Y/N] smiled, chuckling as she swat off her dad's hand. "It wasn't that bad."

"I'm a big girl, I know how to take a hit." She winked, only making Clint shake his head. Even after all those years, his daughter was still shaving years off of his life.

"Oh." [Y/N]'s eyes widened as she paused. "Which reminds me..."

She craned her head to the side, eyes stopping at that familiar face. "Were you okay, Piet?"

"You weren't too hurt, were you?" [Y/N] asked as she strode towards him, eyes wide and soft as she looked up to the speedster.

"N-no. No no. I'm- I'm good," the man stuttered, unprepared to suddenly face the young Barton up close.

"You actually missed everything important. So... I'm all good over here, princesa. Thanks." Pietro smiled, reassuring her but her expression remained blank.

"Are you sure?" [Y/N] inched closer, making him take a step back in surprise. "It looked pretty bad before."

"Yeah, no. I mean..." he cleared his throat, his hand reaching up to scratch his nape, his mouth curving into a nervous smile. "I'm okay, no harm, no foul."

"It's my fault, I should've seen it coming better than anyone, right?" Pietro playfully grinned, confidently giving her a playful wink, acting as if his cheeks hasn't turned pink.

"Hmm... 'M not sure." [Y/N] tilted her head to the side before, without breaking eye contact, her hand reached forward to pinch the fabric of his shirt.

"Maybe you should remove this so I can check better."

Pietro's eyes widened. His mouth fell open as he felt its dryness, eyes blinking profusely at the straightforwardness of the bold Barton woman in front of him.

"Princesa... I- [Y/-"

"We really should check. It was such a small arrow. Maybe it left something in there. We can't be too sure..." [Y/N] whispered, innocently expressing her worry as Pietro's face turned crimson.

"It goes here right? Or higher, I think it was higher..."

Her hand was slowly rising, along with Pietro's shirt and blood pressure.

"[Y/N]..."

"No, really, I'm so worried."

"Okay. Okay. Just-" He took hold of her had to stop, licking his lips.

"Hmm?"

Pietro swallowed, reaching down, lowering his gaze to meet hers. "Not here... okay?"

With that, the faux innocent look on her face dropped and the mischief finally took over. "Yay."

"I'm so glad you're back, princesa."

[Y/N] smirked. "Ditto, speedy."

"Oh my god," Wanda muttered, covering her mouth as she watched [Y/N] continue to easily make her poor brother fold like a house of cards while Clint could only place his hands on his hips and watch his daughter act as if absolutely has happened. "Yeah..."

"That's my daughter alright."


End file.
